1. Field
The disclosure relates to mesh networks. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing data flow through a mesh network.
2. Background
In recent years, there has been an increase in demand for widespread access to high speed data services. The telecommunication industry has responded to the increase in demand by offering a variety of wireless products and services. In an effort to make these products and services interoperable, the Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has promulgated a set of wireless local area network (WLAN) standards, e.g., IEEE 802.11. The products and services that conform to these standards are frequently networked in a wireless point to multipoint configuration. In one configuration, individual wireless devices (e.g., stations) may communicate directly with an Internet access point, with each of the wireless devices sharing the available bandwidth.
A more efficient and resilient network can be realized through the use of a mesh network. A mesh network is a distributed network having multiple wireless mesh points. Each mesh point in the mesh network may act as a repeater capable of receiving traffic streams (TSs) and relaying the TSs to the next mesh point. A TS may proceed from an origination mesh point to a destination mesh point by hopping from mesh point to mesh point. TS routing algorithms insure that TSs are routed efficiently from their origination mesh point to their destination mesh point. TS routing algorithms may dynamically adapt to changes in the mesh network and may make the mesh network more efficient and resilient. For example, in the event a mesh point is too busy to handle the TS or a mesh point has dropped out of the mesh network, the TS routing algorithm may route the TS to the destination mesh point through other mesh points in the mesh network.
Mesh networks may frequently include a hierarchy of mesh points with different operating characteristics. In some mesh network architectures, clients are mesh points at the bottom of the hierarchy. Clients are individual wireless devices such as a laptop computer or a personal digital assistant. Access Points (APs) are mesh points that are a layer above the clients forming a wireless skeleton for the mesh network. Some APs are wired and are referred to as gateways since they form a bridge between the mesh network and other networks. Other APs may be wireless and are referred to as routers since they may route TSs between clients and gateways.
Currently, there is no generally accepted standard for routing TSs through a mesh network. Creating a standard for wireless mesh networks and dynamic routing through wireless mesh networks is one of the objectives of the IEEE 802.11(s) working group. A standard ensures that wireless devices and services conforming to the standard are interoperable. Large scale production of wireless devices and services conforming to 802.11(s) or other standards promises to increase the use and deployment of mesh networks.
The deployment of an amorphous and distributed communication apparatus in a small geographic area requires efficient use of the available spectrum, particularly for mesh points such as APs that carry large traffic loads. It has been recognized by those skilled in the art that apparatuses and methods that increase the productive use of the available spectrum in a mesh network are desired.